


Nets (Aquariumstuck)

by archaicHacker (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aquariums, Aquariumstuck, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oceans, amporas are smoother than gravel, anywayssss, god we have got to come up with a better name for them, its gay, oof its aquariumstuck, oof ouch theres a shipwreck, read the decription yall, strider shenangans, the only human kids are the egbert-harley-crocker-englishes, theres so many characters im not tagging them all right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/archaicHacker
Summary: So a Manta Ray and a Merman wash up on a beach.Sburb Aquatics Rescue is hit by a wicked storm, and nearly all their progress in putting order into the absolute discord happening within the walls of the center is lost. But just when they think they oughta give up, two new additions to the place seem to cut the chaos in half.





	Nets (Aquariumstuck)

SO, before we get started with this wild ride I have planned for all of you, we need to set straight who is what and who works as what. I'm gonna stray a bit from the canon of the aquariumstuck au, but I think it'll work out. So without further ado, here is what I'm changing. (if a certain family or kid isn't listed, assume they're the same as it is in the canon au thing)

Dirk - orange-scaled mermaid, tail styled as it is in Ikimaru's merstuck  
Dave - scarlet-scaled mermaid, tail styled as it is in Ikimaru's merstuck  
Rose - Violet-colored octopus, top half human  
Roxy - pink-tinted-scaled catfish, top half human, catfish tail

OOF ok so that's what I've changed, so lets get started!


End file.
